


Another Step Toward Embracement

by killunary



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HANNAH!!!:DDD, I've written three Fudge fics for u and this is the first one;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Sometimes Fang was the absolute best.





	Another Step Toward Embracement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tropicalgrrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tropicalgrrrl/gifts).



> So when u told me u weren't all that excited about your birthday, I just knew I had to give you a reason to be excited and what better way than three Fudge fics.;) ;D It's crazy though girl because we've both literally just become friends and yet, every day I'm eager to talk to you!:D So, when I was reading about Nudge on her wiki page, I read that she'd gotten her hair straightened at that one salon and I was all like 'Hell no!' Lol that was a very white move on Patterson's part. To have your black character start out with their natural hair before then having it straightened sends out the wrong message like I'm not down with that shit AT ALL. But anyways, I really hope u like this, Hannah!! And have a wonderful birthday!:)

Fang ran a satisfied hand through his new haircut, a small smile on his face. He really liked what the hairstylist had done with his hair. He’d for sure miss his long locks but the current length of his hair would do just nicely. He crossed his arms, looking over at the majority of The Flock. Everyone had come from the back room sporting their new hairdos, except Nudge. For the most part, Fang liked everyone’s new looks.

           

“Whew, I’m so glad to finally be out of that chair!”

           

Fang looked in the direction of the familiar voice. Nudge had just stepped out from the back room and was headed his and The Flock’s way, her full lips in their usual bright smile. The boy couldn’t help furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at the girl’s now straightened hair.

           

“Wow, you look great, Nudge!” Gazzy said, beaming at her.

           

“Thanks!” Nudge smiled. “So do you!”

           

Fang stared at the girl, listening to her compliment the rest of their group’s new looks. He couldn’t take the frown from his lips as he stared at her silky brown hair, the tresses now brushing her shoulders, instead of her neck like when they were in their curled state. The teenager blinked when Nudge looked over in his direction, her smile widening. He didn’t move an inch as she approached him.

           

“Hi!” Fudge chirped, hands clasped behind her back. “Wow, Fang, you look great!”

           

“Thanks,” Fang replied gruffly.

           

“Well?” Nudge did a quick spin. “What do you think?”

           

The quiet teen gazed down at the shorter girl, knowing his answer would wipe that smile he quite liked right from her face. He needed to be honest with her, though. “Well, let’s just say I prefer your curly hair.”

           

Nudge’s lips parted in surprise, staring unblinkingly up at Fang. She snatched up a few strands of her hair, holding the strands in place as she pointed at them. “So you don’t like my hair like this?”

           

“I didn’t say that,” Fang said. He lifted his shoulders in a shrug. “I just prefer your curly hair is all.”

           

Nudge was too surprised to let go of her hair, wide eyes continuing to gaze up at Fang.

           

Fang raised an eyebrow at the look on her face. If he had known _this_ would be her reaction, he would’ve kept his mouth shut. She was far too weird for him sometimes.

           

The house was quiet, everyone fast asleep. Everyone, except for Nudge that is, the young girl staring at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, brown hands gripping the edge of the sink. A hand passed through the blonde bang covering her eye. Fang’s opinion on her hair had been on her mind all day. She just couldn’t shake off the shock. Loving her natural hair had been a struggle, Nudge sometimes looking at Max’s naturally straight hair with envious eyes. But Fang… He liked her natural hair. Nudge smiled. Hearing him say he preferred it to her straightened locks had made her feel so good inside.

           

The last thing Fang expected to see a few days later at the breakfast table was Nudge sporting her natural hair again. Nudge perked up from her spot at the kitchen table, probably having finally felt his stare on her. She looked over at him, flashing him a sunny smile.

           

“Good morning, Fang!”

           

Fang sat down in the chair next to her, lips curving up at her slightly. “Mornin’. So, what made you go back to your natural hair?”

           

Nudge giggled, grinning at him. “Oh, no reason. I just decided that I prefer my hair this way is all.”


End file.
